kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1e semester
Algemene info Studiepunten: 7 Proffen: M. Thomis, Hilde Feys Examenvragen juni 2018 ' '(vanaf hier nieuw programma: neurologische ontwikkeling (1e sem) samen met neuromotorische revalidatie (2e sem) op 1 examen in 2e semester 3e bachelor) ''' 20 vragen: 15 vragen neurologische ontwikkeling, 5 vragen adhv foto's en filmpjes (zie seminarie) 25 vragen neuromotorische ravalidatie (zie mapje 2e semester) Meerkeuzevragen met giscorrectie: # 4 foto's baby in buiklig, zet in juiste volgorde van jong naar oud # foto kind in zit: 8 maanden oud, hij heeft in buiklig zwembewegingen gedaan om volgende beter de leren in zit: ## laterale shift ## '''extensie romp (ik denk dit want leert tegen zwaartekracht bewegen met buikbewegingn) ## evenwichtsreacties ## ... # foto baby in stand steunend op tafel voor hem: welke uitspraak is fout? ## deze baby kan zichzelf aan iemand rechttrekken, en moet niet rechtgetrokken worden ## deze baby kan bimanuele taken doen tijdens rechtstaan (fout: moet minstens steun hebben met 1 hand) ## ... ## ... # filmpje 1: baby in buiklig: wat is juist? ## deze baby gaat rollen van buiklig naar ruglig in matuur gecontroleerd patroon ## deze baby gaat rollen van buiklig naar ruglig in immatuur patroon ## deze baby gaat rollen van buiklig naar ruglig in totale flexie ## deze baby gaat niet rollen # filmpje 2: baby in buiklig: wat is zijn motorische ontwikkelingsleeftijd? ## 3 maand ## 4 maand ## 5 maand ## 6 maand # 4 stellingen over de verschillende ontwikkelingstheoriën, welke is juist of fout? # wat kan een kind in het 1e levensjaar al? ## gezichten herkennen ## object manipulatie ifv het denken ## ... (3 zaken die ze pas als peuter/kleuter kunnen) # wat is juist? ## kinderen kunnen huppelen voor hinken ## matuur stappatroon op 4 jaar ## kinderen leren tussen 6 en 12 maand geluid localiseren ## kind van 2 maanden heeft gezichtscherpte van 1,5m, kan fixeren,... # stellingen over de fasen van werpen en vangen, welke is juist? ## werpen initieel met ellboog,... ## vangen van grote bal initieel met handen, maar laten deze veel vallen en doen ogen dicht als bal op hen af komt ## werpen met heterolaterale voet voor op mature fase ## ontwikkeling romp tijdens werpen in deze volgorde: flexie en extensie -> in blok rotatie -> gediscocieerde rotatie -> geen actie # stellingen over initiele fase van stappen welke is juist? # welke stelling er bij de dynamische ontwikkelingstheorie? 2016-2017 ''' '''vanaf hier oud programma (ontwikkelingskinesiologie en neurologische ontwikkeling samen op 1 examen in 1e semester 3e bachelor) Thomis - Bespreek volgende grafiek (pg 16-18 HF 4) en geef aan welke somatische en niet-somatische factoren van toepassing zijn om de bronnen van verschil te verklaren - Teken de grafiek van gestaltegroeisnelheid voor een vroeg-matuur meisje, laat-mature jongen, gemiddeld meisje en jongen (bijvraag: gemiddelde leeftijd menarche (studie van 1980) en hoe je op basis hiervan kan stellen dat een meisje laat-matuur is) - Testosteron volgt de lymfoïde curve (J/F) - De grenswaarden van de normale verdeling van type I-vezels zijn 20-80% (J/F) - Individuen met hetzelfde vetpercentage hebben ook dezelfde vetdistributie (J/F) - Observaties die aantonen dat fysieke activiteit geen belangrijke invloed heeft op wijziging in gestaltegroei en maturatiepatroon van een individu duidt op een grote genotypisch voorgeprogrammeerdheid van gestaltegroei en ontwikkeling (J/F) - Meisjes zijn op elke leeftijd kleiner dan jongens (J/F) - De secundaire ossificatiekernen verschijnen gemiddeld 2 jaar eerder bij meisjes dan bij jongens ook het aaneengroeien van diafyse en epifyse gebeurt gemiddeld 1,5-2 jaar vroeger (J/F) - Cohortteffecten worden onderzocht bij longitudinaal onderzoek (J/F) - Bij cross-sectioneel onderzoek worden de groeieffecten onderschat (J/F) - Iets over gestaltegroei bij monozygote en dizygote tweelingen (J/F) - 2015-2016 THOMIS - gestaltegroeisnelheidscurves voor laat mature meisjes, vroeg mature jonges, gemiddelde meisjes en jongens + met welke soort onderzoek kunnen we dit vinden (naam, effecten, voor en nadeel) - Met een RX hand de leeftijd van een vluchteling kunnen bepalen : welke techniek en is dit een goede techtniek (estimatiefout?) 2014-2015 THOMIS timing groeisnelheid meisjes grotendeels genetisch bepaald (J/F) heb je bij RX linkerhand 30% kans om 1 jaar naast de leeftijd te gokken? (J/F) zowel BMC ald BMD is groter bij OL ivgl BL (J/F) vraag over die curve met kuit en armomtrekken jongens/meisjes testosteron volg te neuronale somatische curve (J/F) groeisnelheidscurves tekenen (jongen/meisje) teken curve vroeg matuur en laat matuur, welk soort onderzoek leent zich hiertoe? + geef voor en nadelen curve van die EUROFITT na aanpassing voor somatische factoren (SHU, GEW en GES), wat zie je hierop? leg uit. als er nog andere factoren zijn die dit kunnen verklaren ook geven FEYS fases van balvangen wat eerst hinken, huppelen? iets over wat een baby al wanneer kan zien (visusontwikkeling) 2013-2014 Thomis Hoofdstuk 1: Methodologie van het groeionderzoek'' '' 1. 'Bespreek het longitudinaal onderzoek, geef voor en nadelen en de bekomen info. ' Zie figuren die te kennen zijn. 2. 'Je wilt van iedere proefpersoon een individuele groeisnelheid bepalen. ' De proefpersonen zijn 8 jaar oud bij het begin van het onderzoek en 20 bij het einde. Je eerste meetpunt start in 2003. Welk soort onderzoek ga je kiezen en waarom? Stel dit grafisch voor! (2007) 'Longitudinaal onderzoek. '''3. ' '''Gemengd longitudinaal onderzoek uitleggen. '''Verschillende geboorte cohorten op meerdere tijdstippen onderzoeken (met overlap). +: efficient -: groeieffecten tellen enkel voor longitudinaal gemeten tijdsstukken ' '-: Chohorteffecten enkel voor de overlap leeftijden '''4. 'Stel: Je merkt ineens dat een bepaald geboortecohort op een bepaalde leeftijd 5cm groter is dan wat verwacht wordt. Wat is je conclusie? '''Er is een factor die enkel dit geboortecohort beinvloed die de groei van 5cm verklaard. Er zou ook een meet fout kunne gebeurd zijn in deze groep.' ' '''5. '' 12-15 of 12-18: Waar is hoogste correlatie? ' 12-18: Iedereen is zijn groeispurt gepasseerd om 18jaar. Tussen 12-15j zijn sommige al volgroeid en andere totaal niet waardoor de correlaties laag zijn. 6. 'Tracking en kanalisatie: verschillen en gelijkenissen, hoe tracking kwantificeren. ' Tracking: behoud van relatieve positie doorheen de tijd. Zuiver longitudinale gegevens. Kwantificeren met interleeftijdscorrelatie. Kanalisatie/stabiliteit: 0-3j: insatbiel afh van genetische potentieel en prenatale omgeving. Na 3j sterke kanalisatie 7. '12-13 of 15-18: Waar is hoogste correlatie? ' 8. 'Leg uit plus geef voor- en nadelen en voorbeeld van longitudinale, transversale, gemengd-longitudinaal en time-lag. ' ' Hoofdstuk 2: Somatische groei' 1. 'Midgrowthspurt, saltatorische groei en grootte en timing van de gestaltegroeispurt uitleggen. '''Midgrowthspurt: Vindt plaats tussen 6.5 en 8.5 jaar, is niet universeel en komt vaker bij jongens voor. Er is geen verband tussen midgrowthspurt en pubertietsgroeispurt.' ' Saltatorische groei: De groei bestaat uit kleine groeispurtjes en is geen vloeiende beweging. Dit zou ook tijdens de puberteit plaatsvinden. Gestaltegroeispurt: zie groeisnelheidscurven en algeme groeicurven van Scammon '''2. 'Wat groeit het snelst en grootst romp of onderste ledematen? '''De romp (sitting hight) is groter dan de beenlengte en dit vanaf de geboorte zowel bij jongens als meisjes. De benen groeien wel sneller dan de romp tot 13-14j maar halen de lengte van de romp nooit in. De romplengte van de meisjes is even groter dan die van de jongens op 12.5j doordat hun groeispurt vroeger valt. De jongens halen dit later terug in. Vanaf 15-16j stabiliseerd te groei van romp en OL. De initiele verhouding van zithoogte/gestalte is bij de geboorte 70% dit zakt echter naar 53% tegen 12j en stabiliseed hierna. ' '''3. 'N'eurale groeicurve + verband met vroegmotorische ontwikkeling. ' De neurale groei is voor 90% vervolledigd op 5-6j. Tegen 7j is dit al 95%. Dit komt omdat het hoofd van de baby beperkt moet blijven voor de geboorte. Met de neurale ontwikkeling verbeterd ook de motorische ontwikkeling. In het begin kan de baby nog zeer slecht zien en zijn zijn bewegingen ongecontroleerd en random. Met de ontwikkeling van het neuraal systeem verbeteren zijn zintuigen en dit bevorderd ook zijn motorische ontwikkeling. 4. 'Waar bevinden jongeren van 11-13 jaar op de curves van Scammon. Geef de benaderde percentages en eventuele verklaringen. '''Reproductief: 10% Algemeen: 50%-60% Neuraal: +- 100% Lymfoide: 200%-170%' ' '''5. 'G'roei van de hoofdomtrek volgt de algemene groeicurve.juist of fout? Fout enkel in 1e jaar '''6. ' Alle gezichtskenmerken ontwikkelen volgens de algemene groeicurve.juist of fout? '''7. 'Hoe komt het dat mannen en vrouwen in volwassen gestalte verschillen? '''Meisjes hun groeispurt vindt plaats op 11j ze zijn zo goed als volgroeid op 17j. Jonges beginnen pas aan hun groeispurt op 13j en eindigen rond 17j. Ze groeien voor hun groeispurt dus 2jaar langer dan meisjes. Dit maakt het verschil.' ' '''8. 'Testosteron volgt de lymfoide curve.Juist of Fout? '''FOUT, lymfoide groei eindigd voor de puberteit echt begint. ' '''9. 'Meisjes hebben tussen 11 en 15 dikkere kuitmassa als jongens.Juist of Fout? '''JUIST H4 p20 ' '''10. 'Gestaltegroeicurve is vorm van lineaire functie.Juist of Fout? FOUT ' ' Hoofdstuk 3: Vroeg-motorische ontwikkeling HOOFDSTUK BESTAAT NIET MEER? 1. 'Figuur 10.2' verklaren (pg 16 hfdst 3) ' '+ Geef de verschillende fasen van 1 skill naar keuze (pg 13 hfdstk 3) ''' '''2. 'Meerkeuzevraag: Een opsomming van reflexen, posturale houdingen, stages van aanleren lopen. Geven van de juiste volgorde.' ''' '''3. 'Normaal geboortegewicht is een sterke indicator van de motorische ontwikkeling.Juist of Fout? ' 4. 'Jongens tussen 2-6 behalen op dezelfde leeftijd een hoger stadium in de motorische skills tov de meisjes in… ' Hoofdstuk 4: Ontwikkeling fysiek prestatievermogen ''' '''1. 'Gegeven: figuur hoofdstuk 4 pg 22: age-to-age correlations in lower body strength during childhood '''' verduidelijk en interpreteer. Wanneer het interval tussen de leeftijden klein is is er een hoge correlatie. Er is niet extreem veel verschil tussen deze personen. Wanneer je echter het interval vergroot krijg je een veel diversere groep dan in een klein interval waardoor de correlatie daalt. Wanneer het interval nog groter word zitten er ook personen bij die al volgroeid zijn waardoor de correlatie terug een beetje stijgt. ' '''2. 'Meerkeuze: '4 grafieken van een motorische taak, zeggen welke figuur wat is. ' 3. 'De fysieke activiteit gaat achteruit op alle kenmerken bij jongens en meisjes in Vlaanderen. Juist of Fout? '''FOUT bij jongens en meisjes verbeterd het sneltikken met 1 hand en bij meisjes ook de uithouding.' ' '''4. 'Bespreken grafiek (pg 16-18 hfdstk 4). Geef het effect van somatische kenmerken en andere effecten. ' '''Hoofdstuk 5: Ontwikkeling van het botweefsel/skelet '''Bespreek de verschillende botcellen en hoe evolueren ze gedurende de groei ( piek botdensiteit dan afnam ' ''' Osteocyten: mature botcel, transport tussen matric en bloedvat Osteoblasten: Botvormende cellen Osteoclasten: botafbrekende cellen Piekbotmassa op ongeveer 25j daarna afnamen. Bij vrouwen een sterkere afnamen vanaf 40j. Ontwikkeling: prenataal kraakbeen met primaire ossificatiekern in diafyse. Postnataal een secundaire ossificatiekern in de epifyse. Groeien uiteindelijk aan elkaar en dit betekent de groeistop. De botten van een kind hebben dezelfde vorm als deze van een volwassenen. De groei vind plaats door een lengtegroei, breedtegroei (botaanmaak aan buitenkant) en remodellering (botaanmaak aan binnenkant) 'Verschijnen van secundaire ossificatiekernen van lange beenderen gebeurt gelijk.Juist of Fout? FOUT (radius, ulna, fibula op andere tijdstippen) 3 Meerkeuze vraag: Toename in lengtegroei van bot vooral te wijten aan? '''GROEISCHIJF KRAAKBEEN ' '''4 Waardoor neemt de totale botbreedte toe tijdens adolescentie? ' Groeihormoon en actieve osteoblasen aan de buitenzijde. Hoofdstuk 6: Ontwikkeling van het spierweefsel ''' '''1. 'Wat zijn de methoden om spiermassa te bepalen.Geef het verloop in spiermassa van kindertijd tot vroeg-volwassene aan de hand van 1 van deze technieken. ' -Dissectie -Creatine excretie: vanaf 13j neemt de spiermassa bij jongens enorm toe, terwijl deze bij meisjes dan stabiliseerd. -Kaliumgehalte -Beeldvormingstechnieken: RX, CT, CAT, MRI, DEXA -Antropometrische methodes 2. Is er een verschil in spiervezeldikte bij jongens en meisjes van 16 jaar. '''Ja, geslachtsverschillen duidelijk vanaf 16j. Hypertrofie bij jongens tot mid-20’s. '''3. 'De toename van extracellulaire N loopt parallel met toename aantal spiervezels in prenatale en vroege postnatale fase.Juist of Fout? '''JUIST p7-8 H4' ''' 4. '''Bij meisjes ontwikkelt armomtrek zich meer en eerder dan kuitomtrek.Juist of Fout? '''FOUT, arm en kuit ontwikkelen even snel en de kuit is meer ontwikkeld dan de arm. '''5. ' Welke leeftijdsfase toename kracht verwachten? De absolute spiermassa neemt toe tijdens de adolescentiespurt tussen 10-18j. ' '''6. 'de normale verdeling van type 1 vezels > zijn de grenswaarden daarvan 20 en 80%?Juist of Fout? '''JUIST, 50% met SD 15% => 2xSD = 20-80% ' '''7. 'Beschrijf de groei van aantal spiervezels, spiervezeldiameter en lengte van spiervezels. ' Aantal spiervezels: ligt al vroeg vast. In het laatste trimester van de zwangerschap tot 4 maanden postnataal vindt er een verdubbeling plaats. Het aantal ligt af van maturiteit/geboortegewicht. Spiervezeldiameter: Hypertrofie bij mannen tot mid 20’s, geslachtsverschillen duidelijk vanaf 16j, toename door groei en activiteiten. Lengte van spiervezels: sacromeerlengte stijgt door langere contractiele en structurele eiwitten en het aantal sacromeren thv spier-pees overgang stijgt ook. '''Hoofdstuk 7: Ontwikkeling van vetweefsel ' '''1. 'Metabole variaties van vetweefselcellen in functie van distributie +link leggen met groei (man – vrouw)' ''' -Distributie: afh van inhiberende en stimulerende receptoren in celmembraan, aanwezige geslachtshormonen, belangrijke enzymes. Dij= vrouwen, Abdominaal = mannen. -Link: Meisjes hebben altijd meer onderhuidsvet dan jongens. Er is een zeer sterke stijgen vanaf 6jaar, jongens hebben nog een lichte stijging (pre-ado vetgolf) op 12j waarna er een sterke daling plaatsvindt. 2. '''Vetcellen kunnen leptine produceren en zijn dus hormonale klieren. '''Fout geen klieren '''3. ''' 4 woorden uitleggen verklaren: fat wave/lipolyse/leptine/adipoblast Fat Wave: Pre-ado toenamen van vet bij jongens ' Lipolyse:Omzetten van triglyceride in vrije vetzuren en glycerol Leptine: afgescheiden door subcutane vetcellen. Bindt aan receptor in Hypothalamus en regelt zo een cascade van processen met betrekking tot regulatie voedselopname, energieverbruik,e tc Adipoblast: Voorloper van mature vetcel. Embryonaal ontwikkeld vanuit multipotente mesenchymcellen. '''4. '' Het percentage lichaamsvet bij de jongens neemt af, dit komt door…Meerkeuze: ' a) Totale lichaamsvet neemt af. b) Lichaamsvet aan de romp neemt af. c) FFM (Fat free mass) neemt toe en FM neemt af. d) FFM neemt af en FM neemt toe. FFM neemt toe, en relatief FM neemt af? 5. 'Fatwave, is zowel duidelijk bij meisjes als bij jongens? Juist of Fout? '''FOUT alleen bij jongens' ' '''6. '' MC: Fatwave: is in verband met het verloop van jongens en meisjes.' 'Bij jongens alleen? In verband te brengen met groeisnelheidscurve?' ''' '''7. 'Dierexperimentele studies wijzen op een mogelijkheid om via fysiek activiteit de ‘proliferatie’ van vetcellen te kunnen afremmen. Indien gelijkaardige mechanismen ook functioneel zouden zijn bij mensen, wanneer zou een ‘fysieke activiteit / trainings’ –interventie dan binnen het groeiproces het ''MEEST voordelig zijn? zie hieronder bij de oplossingen ' '''Hoofdstuk 8: Biologische maturatie: concept en technieken' ''' '''1. 'Status quo methode geldt enkel voor populatie en niet voor individuen.Juist of Fout? '''JUIST gemiddelde van een populatie (p17)' ' '''2. 'Hoe kan je adhv de gegevens die je op die site moet invullen de APHV (age PHV) berekenen? 'Geslacht, geboortedatum, testdatum, gestalte, zithoogte en gewicht worden ingegeven. Vooral zithoogte moet zeer accuraat zijn. Uitleg vd site : ‘The SCGD research group has developed gender specific multiple-regression equations that predict how far an individual is from this maturational milestone (years from age at PHV). 1The prediction of how far an individual is from their Age of Peak Height Velocity(APHV) is based on the differential growth and timing of leg length and sitting height. Legs grow first and are followed by sitting height growth. In addition, the closer an individual is to these events, the more accurate the prediction. Therefore, the ideal age of prediction is 9 to 13 years in females and 12 to 16 years in males.’ ' ''' '''3. 'Timing (van maturiteit) is genetisch bepaald. Juist of Fout? ' 4 'Met rx-scan kan je carpaalbotjes en (metacarpaal of tarsaalbotjes) zien bij pasgeborene.Juist of Fout? '''FOUT, 1e carpaal pas zichtbaar rond 2.5 maanden' ' '''5. 'Menarche valt meestal na leeftijd van piekgroeisnelheid.Juist of Fout? '''JUIST, menarche valt 1jr na PHV ' '''6. 'Is er nog een andere buiten de PHV die maturatie nog beter aanduidt? '''Skeletale leeftijd ' '''7. 'Het percentage van volwassen gestalte geven op 11-13 jaar '''= 90% ' '''8. 'Beschrijf waarom de verhouding van romp/totaal gestalte kan bijdragen tot de indeling van de maturatiemaat PHV. ' '''Hoofdstuk 9: Biologische maturiteit: interactie met somatische en motorische groei ' '''1. 'Tekening van hoofdstuk 9 van SK en CL met stippellijn en volle lijn gegeven. Vraag; teken deze grafiek indien het gaat over een motorische vaardigheid die enige coördinatie, moeilijkheid inhoudt en verklaar het verschil (leertijd) ' 2. 'Laat mature jongeren op volwassen leeftijd hebben:Meerkeuze ' a) Dezelfde lichaamsafmetingen als vroeg mature behalve voor onderhuids vet (fatwave versus lineair vetprofiel van laat maturen) JUIST b) Dezelfde lichaamsafmetingen als vroeg mature behalve vetmassa en … c) Grotere lichaamsafmetingen behalve onderhuids vet d) Kleinere lichaamsafmetingen behalve … 3. 'Gegeven: 2 grafieken van jongens (vroeg, gemiddeld en laat matuur) : ‘sitting height’ en ‘lengte onderste ledematen’ Wat is opmerkelijk in deze proportionele groei en wat zijn de voornaamste verschillen tussen de verschillende mature jongens. Kan je hiervan de groeigestalte curve afleiden? ' Laat mature jongeren hebben uiteindelijk op 30j in verhouding een langer OL. Laat mature jongens groeien ook nog door na hun 18j dit is wel vooral te wijten aan een verdere groei van de romp. Vroeg mature jongens zijn groter op alle leeftijden tot ongeveer even groot op 30j. 4. Hebben laat maturen jongens meer kans op CVA? Juist of Fout? '''FOUT Vroeg mature meer kans '''5. 'RX foto's van de hand nemen voor leeftijdbepalen van vreemdelingen. Is dat een goede manier. Leg uit. ' Dit geeft enkel de Skeletale leeftijd niet de chronische leeftijd. De hand is ook volgroeid tegen 21 jaar. ' ' Hoe kan romp/gestalte-ratio maturiteit aangeven? ''' '''6. 'Relatieve VO2max kan verklaard worden door biologische maturiteit?Juist of Fout?'JUISt?' ' Hoofdstuk 10: genetische determinanten: techniek, interactie met somatische en motorische groei' ' 1. 'Indien je de unieke omgevingsfactor wilt bespreken heb je nodig… ' Meerkeuze ''' a) Enkel onderzoek van MZ tweeling b) Monozygote en dizygote c) Enkel onderzoek van DZ tweeling d) Familiestudies 2. Is trainbaarheid genetisch determineerbaar?' ' '3. Reageren individuen met een verschillend genotype, verschillend of gelijk op een gestandardiseerd trainingsprotocool? ' '''4. Stelling: “Als je een goede atle(e)te wil worden , kan je maar beter je ouders kiezen!” Examenvragen ontwikkelingskinesiologie 2009 ' '''Open vragen: ' 1) leg uit plus geef voor- en nadelen en voorbeeld van longitudinale, transversale, gemengd-longitudinaal en time-leg. 2) Leg grafiek uit van covariantie van SBJ, HDG plus geef eventuele effecten (somatisch/andere) 3) RX foto's van de hand nemen voor leeftijd bepalen van vreemdelingen. Is dat een goede manier. Leg uit. (niet dus geeft SL ipv CL) 4) Grafiek gegeven van SL en CL ( gestalte) geef die voor een complexere taak en leg uit. ' MKV: ' a) reageren individuen met een verschillend genotype, verschillend of gelijk op een gestandardiseerd trainingsprotocool? b) wat groeit het snelst en grootst romp of LOL 'Juist/Fout: ' a) kan je op RX foto van baby carpaal en metacarpaalbeentjes zien? ' ' b) Fatwave, duidelijk bij meisjes als bij jongens? ' ' c) Hebben laat maturen jongens meer kans op CVA? ' ' d) de normale verdeling van type 1 vezels > zijn de grenswaarden daarvan 20 en 80%? e) menarche valt meestal na leeftijd van piekgroeisnelheid f) gestaltegroeicurve is vorm van lineaire functie OPLOSSINGEN van Hoofdstuk 22 '''Hfst 22. Fysieke activiteit – trainbaarheid (interactie met groei, maturatie...), Malina & Bouchard: Growth, Maturation and Physical Activity, pagina '''479- 508. ' '''Kennisvragen ' 1) Hoe kan het effect van fysieke activiteit op groei, maturatie en fysieke prestaties bestudeerd worden? 3 benaderingen: 1) Op basis van vergelijken. Het beschouwt de relatie tussen een schatting van een gewone fysieke activiteit en een indicator voor groei, maturiteit en prestatie (bv. De correlatie tussen het niveau van fysieke activiteit en onderhuids vetweefsel.) 2) Vergelijkt de kenmerken van kids en adolescenten die regelmatig FA itvoeren met degenen die niet actief zijn. - Probleem: selecteren van subjecten. Jonge atleten verschillen vaak van niet-atleten in grootte en maturiteitsstatus. En sommige sporten hebben een nogal rigide selectie-criteria 3) Experimentaal. Het gebruikt de vergelijking tussen individuen die deelnemen aan een speciefiek fysiek activiteitsprogramma en deze die hier niet aan deelnemen (controlegroep). 2) Geef een voorbeeld hoe lokale effecten van fysieke activiteit (FA) op kwalitatieve aspecten van het botweefsel kunnen bestudeerd worden. Via welke mechanismen kan FA een invloed hebben op de botsterkte? 7.1 skeletweefsel Botmineraalgehalte ? 3) Bespreek onderstaande grafiek (nieuw boek: Figure 22.12 p.498) wat betreft korte-duur krachttrainingseffecten bij jongeren. Kan je gelijkaardige besluiten vormen voor krachtuithoudingstraining? thumb|left variatie in respons op training bij pubers. Relatieve veranderingen in kracht in kleine steekproeven na een negen weken durend weerstandoefenprogramma. Prepuberale jongens boekten de grootste winsten, gevolgd door de puberale en de postpuberale jongens. Relatieve toenames waren groter in armen. Gemiddelde leeftijden varieerden tussen de groepen. Het variatiebereik in maturiteitsstatus van puberale jongens is een andere factor. De puberale steekproef bevatte enkel kinderen aan het begin van de puberteit en die in de late puberteit. Leeftijd en variatie in maturiteit werden niet bekeken in de analyse van de winsten door de training in de drie groepen. Deze zijn beide storende factoren in de interpretatie van de resultaten. De focus van deze studie lag op de relatieve winsten. Absolute kracht is waarschijnlijk minder trainbaar bij prepuberale dan bij puberale en postpuberale jongeren. Krachtwinst door weerstandtraining bij puberale subjecten hangt meestal samen met neuromotische veranderingen, maar bij jongens die verder in de puberteit zijn, nemen de circulerende gonadale hormonen toe, die eveneens bijdragen tot spierhypertrofie en kracht. Jongere jongens maken grotere relatieve winst in maximale armkracht en oudere jongens maken grotere relatieve winst in spier uithouding. ->verschillende respons op dezelfde trainingsstimulus op verschillende leeftijd. 'Begrip/Inzichtsvragen ' 1) De studie van groeipatronen bij bv. elite meisjes gymnasten is een ideaal model om de impact van fysieke activiteit op lichaamsgroei te bestuderen. Ben je het eens met deze uitspraak? Verklaar. Regelmatige FA heeft geen duidelijk effect op bereikte gestalte en lengtegroeisnelheid. De gemiddelden geven ofwel kleine ofwel geen verschillen in gestalte weer tussen actieve en inactieve kinderen, jongeren en jongvolwassenen. Het heeft ook geen negatief effect op de lengtegroei. Gymnasten zijn in het algemeen klein en groeien traag, maar dat houdt geen verband met de trainingen. FA beïnvloedt de botlengtegroei niet (botmineralisatie wel). Ook geen invloed op SL of piekgroeisnelheid. 2) Dierexperimentele studies wijzen op een mogelijkheid om via fysiek activiteit de ‘proliferatie’ van vetcellen te kunnen afremmen. Indien gelijkaardige mechanismen ook functioneel zouden zijn bij mensen, wanneer zou een ‘fysieke activiteit / trainings’ –interventie dan binnen het groeiproces het MEEST voordelig zijn? Intensieve fysieke activiteit is essentieel om huidplooidiktes bij kids en adolescenten te veranderen. Vetweefsel neemt geleidelijk toe tijdens de kindertijd en dan sneller tijdens het begin van de puberteit. Waarschijnlijk vroeg in het leven, aerobe activiteits programma 3-5 jaar. Vetmetabolisme 3) Bespreek, gebaseerd op onderstaande figuur (nieuw boek: figure 22.8 p. 492) effecten van fysieke activiteit en groei op het verloop van maximale zuurstofopname. Geef hierbij de voordelen aan van de specifieke statistische analyse (of voorstelling) van de gegevens. thumb|left|400px Zie vertaling p 13 = = =Juist/Fout beweringen = 1) Somatotype-componenten (endomorfie, ectomorfie en mesomorfie) zijn gedurende het groeiproces beïnvloedbaar door fysieke activiteit/training J 2) Fysieke activiteit en vooral gewichtsdragende activiteiten tijdens de groei zijn gunstig om een versnelde lengtegroei (hoger piek height velocity) en een grotere volwassengestalte te bekomen F 3) Observaties die aantonen dat fysieke activiteit geen belangrijke invloed heeft op een wijziging in gestaltegroei en maturatiepatroon van een individu duidt op een grote genotypisch voorgeprogrammeerd zijn van gestaltegroei en ontwikkeling J ? 4) Het opleggen van krachttrainingsprogramma’s aan prepuberale jongeren is onverantwoord F 5) Alle turnsters vertonen een groeiachterstand omdat zij vroeg in hun ontwikkeling aan intense trainingsregimes worden onderworpen LUL F